


Star of the Show

by orphan_account



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Dash is an exhibitionist, Exhibitionism, M/M, Paulina is a good friend, Star has zero chill, and Danny is just like whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 08:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11986158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Danny gives Dash a graduation present.Swagger/Bishie





	Star of the Show

Dash Baxter was having a graduation party at his house. He had invited all of his a-lister friends, of course. Paulina was there, Mike, Star, and Kwan. Most of the other football and basketball players were as well, and the cheerleaders. The only guest who may have seemed out of place came in the form of a loser by the name of Danny Fenton. Fenton was attractive enough by senior year, with his wiry frame and messy black hair, but he hung out with a different crowd, and was interested in things, like outer space, punk rock, and the paranormal more than football and getting drunk. Dash actually used to bully the poor kid in Freshman and sophomore year, but had since stopped. The two had been hanging out for maybe the last 6 months or so.

Neither of their friends really got it, but they mostly just accepted it as fact now. Danny's friends, especially his female friend Sam, who was a bit of a disenfranchised goth kid sort, were concerned about Dash's intentions, but even she figured that after 6 months, it probably wasn't some kind of elaborate prank.

Dash's friend Mike gave him some crap for hanging out with a loser, as did Paulina and her friend Star at first. His best friend Kwan didn't give a shit, he was always pretty easy going and usually got along with everyone for the most part. Eventually Paulina let it go, shrugging her shoulders and admitting that the guy had done a nice job getting hot over the last summer. Star agreed with her, but then again, Star agreed with most anything Paulina said.

At the party, Paulina and Star where hanging out in the kitchen, doing Jell-O shots. They were strawberry flavored, Star's favorite. She slurped down several. Paulina, on the other hand, didn't want to get too drunk just yet. Star didn't always have the best judgment when she drank, so Paulina made it a point to keep an eye on her. But this was a party, and soon she ended up drinking as well. They both mingled about, flirting and talking and having fun. When Star started to perform a strip tease to the Spongebob Squarepants theme song, however, Paulina decided it was time to cut her off, and for them to both go upstairs to sober up a little bit. They went up to Dash's room and sat on the bed for a little bit.

Star started to feel nauseous, so Paulina, being a dutiful best friend, took her to the bathroom that was connected to Dash's bedroom, and held her hair while she puked. Afterwards, she sat on the floor for a while with Star's head on her lap, stroking her long blonde hair. Finally, the two got up and opened the door to get back into Dash's bedroom.

What Paulina had been expecting to see was her best guy friend's empty bedroom. What she actually saw was her best guy friend making out with that skinny dude he used to pick on against the wall. Both men were shirtless. Danny's back was flat against the wall, his wrists held above his head by Dash's large hands. Dash's knee was moving between his legs, and he was squirming a little.

Paulina just sort of stood there, debating on whether they should go back to the bathroom, or quickly run out the door. Then, Star opened her mouth. "Hello Dash! Hey, Danny!" She was waving enthusiastically. "Good job getting hot, by the way!" Paulina was so embarrassed. Danny pushed Dash off of him, alarmed. Star smiled widely and batted her eyelashes "I never said you had to stop," she cooed.

"Okay then!" Said Paulina, starting to drag Star to the door. "Time for us to go!"

Dash out his hand on the door. "You ladies like to watch?"

Star squealed and tugged Paulina's arm. "Yes! Ohmygod! Can we?"

Paulina rolled her eyes at her friend, but she had to admit she was curious. "Fine. But only because I am such a good friend, and Danny did get pretty hot."

Dash gauged Danny's reaction to see what he thought of it. After a non-committal shoulder shrug that Dash decided was good enough, he placed his arms on Danny's and kissed him on the lips. He slowly pushed him, leading with mouth more than his hands or feet, until his back was once more against the wall.

They kept going at it for a while, kissing and feeling each other. This time Danny's hands were free, and he had one of them tangled up in Dash's blond hair, and the other on his back. Dash's were pressed against the wall for balance. He moved his lips over to Danny's ear, sucking on it and making him moan. Dash made a point to turn Danny's head towards the two girls, giving them full view of his boyfriend's pleasure-stricken face.

Dash moved a little lower, leaning down to suck on Fenton's collar bone. He opened his legs slightly, and began to grind his erection against Danny. He placed his knee between Danny's legs so that he could ride his thigh. Danny did so with enthusiasm, now clinging to Dash's muscled shoulders with both hands. Dash continued biting and licking his neck.

The show continued a little longer. Danny clenched his finger' around the flesh of Dash's shoulders and took in a sharp breath. Dash's movements sped up, until finally he tensed up and groaned, completing in his pants as well.

Paulina realized that her heart was beating fast. She looked over at Star and wondered if she had the same glaze in her eyes as she did right then. She spoke slowly. "That was interesting."

"That was so your graduation present." Danny said to Dash with a laugh. "I'm returning what I bought you."

"Oh come on, Fenton, you know you enjoyed it." Dash was such a tease.

"Ok fine, maybe a little, but only because you were there, you perv." Danny turned to the girls. "If you don't mind, I'd like to take a shower with my boyfriend."

Paulina headed for door. Danny looked hard at Star, who hadn't budged an inch. "I meant alone."

"Awww" Star pouted, and then followed her friend out the door to the party. She wondered if their were any strawberry Jell-O shots left. Those were her favorites.

**Author's Note:**

> If you are interested in exploring a kink (be it voyeurism, exhibitionism, or something else) please discuss it with all parties involved first. Don’t pressure your s/o or friends into something sexual they are not comfortable with!!!! 
> 
>  
> 
> please note that this fic is not intended to depict a healthy or realistic take on mlm relationships.


End file.
